Precious Nakamas
by Dreadful Oblivion
Summary: It had been almost eleven hours. She still hadn't woken up. While facing a hollow, Rukia gets gravely injured. Ichigo is anxious. Will they be finally able to convey their feelings to one another? IchiRuki oneshot (Just Promise Me). Chapter two uploaded! thinking of making it into a bunch of oneshots.
1. Just Promise Me

It had been almost eleven hours. She still hadn't woken up.

**Flashback**

_"Rukia! Watch out!" shouted Ichigo. He saw as the hollow slashed Rukia's chest. Red liquid flowed out from the wide gash incessantly, covering Rukia's entire torso. Losing consciousness, she fell from the sky into Ichigo's arms._

_"What now, shinigami*? Your girlfriend is dead. I killed her." The hollow let out an evil laugh. "Isn't your heart filled with vengeance? Come on shinigami, at least show me your bankai." provoked the hollow._

_But this hollow was unlike any other. It was unusually intelligent, able to evade Rukia's attacks easily. It was always one step ahead of her,eluding her grasp whenever she almost caught him._

_"Rukia isn't dead! She can't be. I can still feel her reiatsu**." Ichigo cried._ "Oh_ but she will be, in about ten minutes." The hollow teased him, egging him on._

_"You won't get away with this." said Ichigo furiously, his expression as dark as the night which was surrounding them. He didn't say anything further but three simple words:_

_"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu"_ _With one slash of his sword, Ichigo killed the hollow. He watched as the hollow dissolved into thousands of particles fading away into the air. He sprinted to Rukia's side hoping desperately she was alive and ready to provide any aid she was in need of._ _But when he saw her condition a loud gasp escaped his lips. _

_"Rukia!" He shouted, his voice seethed in agony. "Hang on! I'll get you to Urahara-san's place as soon as possible."_

_Saying that Ichigo lost no time to get to Urahara shop. With Tensa Zangetsu's speed, it was a matter of seconds._ _He burst in through the doors, damn all etiquettes to hell. Within a minute the whole household was awake and Tessai Tsukabishi, former captain of the Kido corps was trying his best to heal her._

_After what seemed like a lifetime, Tessai addressed a highly anxious Ichigo who was waiting for the verdict of his best friend and partner._ _"It was a deep cut, I did everything in my power. The rest depends on her will to live. You may take her to your home" Tessai explained._

_Carefully lifting Rukia, he carried her all the way to his house, never stopping once. He placed her on his bed and pulled the covers over her and he sat there, waiting._

**Flashback end**

And so now the shinigami daiko sat waiting at the edge of his bed, staring at a certain raven haired shinigami. His eyes were filled with concern and worry for Rukia. He had no idea when and if she would wake up.

Suddenly Rukia stirred. Her eyelids flickered and she looked ready to wake up. Soon Ichigo's chestnut eyes were staring into a pair of beautiful violet orbs, a little disoriented and dazed at first but then they soon regained their composure.

"Rukia. You're awake." Ichigo said, a sigh escaping from his lips. Relief washed through his entire body as he prepared to throw a bunch of questions at her. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you able to -"

Rukia cut him off. "I'm fine, Ichigo. You really think I would die due to a timid wound from a measly hollow like that?" she lightly joked.

"You're right." Ichigo chuckled, quietly admitting defeat. "But don't do that again." He lightly chided her. "Why? Were you worried about me?" Rukia teased Ichigo. Ichigo blushed.

"That's not it! I wasn't worried in the lea-" Ichigo stopped then. Something snapped inside him, he didn't know what. All he knew is that he was lying, to himself and to the woman in front of him. Delivering lies that neither of them deserve. It was high time now, he had to get his feeling across.

"I was worried, you know. I was very worried. Worried that you would leave me again. Worried that I wasn't able to protect you. Worried that I would lose you, forever." Ichigo said, seriousness etched on his face, all hints of his playful teasing gone. The corners of Rukia's mouth turned down too.

"You would never lose me. You would always protect me. And I can say this with utmost certainty. Because YOU are the one protecting me, I trust you with all my heart and I know you would never let anything happen to me" Rukia tried to comfort him, but she meant all that she said. She had placed her complete faith in Ichigo and she was sure that he would live up to her expectations.

"Just promise me that wherever you are, be it soul society or the real world, you won't die. You will live, for me, for Byakuya, for Renji, for everyone, but you will live. Just promise me." Ichigo said, his eyes silently begging Rukia to fulfill his wishes and telling her how serious he is.

"I promise. I promise I won't die and I promise to come see you as often as I can. But mind you, I won't be able to come very often now, I am a lieutenant." She bragged, her aura sparkling while she showed off her lieutenant badge on her arm.

"That's enough, because I can't live without you." Ichigo replied. But then, something clicked. Both of them just knew that it was the right moment. The moment couldn't be delayed nor could it be stopped. They brought their faces closer, their noses touching. Each could perfectly hear the other's ragged breathing. They closed their eyes and then Ichigo crashed his lips to Rukia's. It was a moment in seventh heaven for both of them. The feeling of finally being with the one you love was amazing. They moved slowly, savouring each second their lips were together. Rukia's hand moved towards Ichigo's waist and she set herself on his lap. Ichigo wound his hands through Rukia's hair to bring them even closer. No level of proximity seemed enough for them and they just moved closer and closer until-

"Good Moooorning Ichigoooooooo!"

••—END—••

*Shinigami- soul reaper (shinigami daiko- shinigami substitute)

**reiatsu- spiritual pressure

How was it? Reviews would be very well appreciated. Please be lenient. It is my first fanfic.


	2. Sayonara, Rukia

**disclaimer: this goes for all the chapters, including chapter 1; I don't own bleach**

**It's set after the TYBW arc, assuming that nobody except Ywach dies and Ishida comes to his senses.**

arigato: thankyou

mina: everyone

shunpo: flash step (moving very, very fast)

nakama: friend/comrade

shinigami: soul reapers.

reaitsu: spiritual pressure.

taichou: captain.

rokubantai-taichou: 6th squad captain.

taichou haori: a white coat worn by all captains showing their division no. on their back and conveying their rank, like the lieutenant's badge.

* * *

"W-what?" stammered Rukia, rejecting with all her might what she had just heard.

"You have the same illness as your sister, Kuchiki-San. But it has progressed so much you barely have a week left. I'm sorry Kuchiki-San." explained Isane Kotetsu, sorrow filled in her face.

She said something else but I couldn't hear, all my senses were paralyzed. Total despair hit me like a thousand stabbing knives. I had broken my promise, I couldn't protect her. My little sister, my precious sister was going to die. Just like Hisana.

We walked back in silence. Out of all the grave perils she had faced with _that boy _I never would have imagined that the one to take her down would be a measly virus.

'Am I really that incompetent? Not able to defend her from even something like that?' I wondered to myself. Who would have thought that Rokubantai-taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya would be deterred from something like a non-existent being. That was the day I realized I was really, truly powerless.

When we reached back, I instructed the servants to give her anything she was in want of.

"You should rest, Rukia. I will convey about your situation to Ukitake. Don't worry, Kotetsu and Kotsubaki will handle your squad as usual." I said to Rukia, the mask of indifference set on my face. I am a noble, after all. I can't let the death of someone get the better of me. Even if that someone is my sister.

After that, I immersed myself in work. I met my targets two weeks early, became a victim of insomnia, finished reports well before time and trained my squad members. Outwardly, I was the same Kuchiki Byakuya, the noble everyone expected to see. Inside, I was screaming.

It was that day, when Renji came up to me asked permission to go to the real world. I should have known, I couldn't fool everybody.

The next day, I reported in early. I hadn't actually slept, the news still kept me awake. I was assembling some papers at my mahogany desk when I felt an unusually heavy reiatsu. It was unmistakable, it was _him._

The door slid open, harshly. I saw a small tuft of bright orange hair, before it was completely in my face.

"You bastard! What are you doing here?! Don't you have to take care of Rukia?" Kurosaki shouted at me as he grabbed my collar.

"Careful, Kurosaki Ichigo. That is pure silk." I warned him, my voice dead.

"Damn that to hell! I don't care about that. What I care about is Rukia! Why aren't you with her? Don't you get it?" Kurosaki screamed, his palm clenched into a fist, his expression raged and his eyes mad.

"You're never going to see her again. She'll be gone out of your life, forever. Rukia, your sister, is going to die. Rukia, the one you swore to protect. Rukia, the one you were willing to break the laws for. Rukia!" he cried, his voice considerably softer as he slid his gaze downwards to the floor.

But his words mellowed me. They turned me soft. Something snapped inside me. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I know, I know I'm never going to see her again. I know she'll be gone out of my life forever. I know she's going to die. But I am not that strong. I can't watch her like this. I can't watch her wither away, dying like Hisana. Once was bad enough, but I don't have the strength to face it again. I'll crumble down, I'll be shattered into pieces." I explained in a brittle voice.

"Do you know how proud I feel when I see her lieutenant badge on her arm? Do you know how proud I feel when I see her Bankai? But that's not it." I continued, almost overwhelmed now, "I wanted to see a taichou's haori on her, I wanted to see her as the next head of the Kuchiki clan, I wanted to see her getting married -preferable _not _to you- but most of all, I wanted to see her happy! Not dissatisfied, not defeated, not devastated, not ... dying." I was tearful now, my eyes glistening with the ghosts of my past. Without another word, I turned around and walked out of the room, without anymore revelations of my emotions.

I ran to Inuzuri, 78th district of Rukongai, where Hisana and Rukia were born, and sat myself atop a cliff. Drowned in my thoughts, I didn't even notice the presence of somebody who sat beside me.

"You found my favourite place, taichou. Rukia, I and our friends used to come up here and look at the horizon. The different colours the sun throws off when it finally goes to sleep, how the whole sky is on fire with its orange hue, how the wind feels on our face, how the trees seem to dance. It's pretty special to us. After all, It's the place where we decided to become shinigami." Renji said, his eyes far away, staring into the horizon.

"I know that this is hard for you, but think about Rukia. Her own brother didn't even come to support her. It seems to her as if her own brother doesn't care about her." Renji spoke, his tone strong and bold yet soft. "She has a lot of people around her; Ichigo, me, Inoue, Ishida, Chado, everyone from her squad, her fellow vice captains, even some of her friends from the real world have come too. It's like she has everyone, everyone but her own Nii-sama. It's hard for you, that is right, but are you really willing to let her go broken-hearted? She needs you, taichou. This is a request from me. For one day, Instead of being the Rokubantai-taichou, the nobleman Kuchiki Byakuya, be her Nii-sama. Be with her till the end."

Renji's words shone in my heart. It was like I had seen a new light. I was struck by the depth of them. They awoke the dormant part of me, the loving part, the caring part, the part that couldn't bear if anything happened to my pride.

I lost no time to shunpo the way home, my talk with Renji gave me an epiphany, a long overdue epiphany.

As I reached the manor, numerous reiatsus struck me at once. Some heavy, some light and some almost non-existent. One of the latter ones, I realized, was Rukia's. I made my way to the room with a bustling noise. All eyes darted towards me when I entered, but after a split-second they were back to the cynosure i.e. Rukia. As my eyes glided over to Rukia's shrivelled body, my eyes met hers. Her violet orbs unveiled countless emotions at once: Melancholy, surprise, patience and finally...happiness.

I walked over to her, taking in her form. It was clear she had only hours left. Her eyes had dark bags underneath them and every bone was visible through her skin which had grown thin. Her hair had become thinner and her body seemed to have shrunk in size. Still the air around her was filled with dignity. That was the thing I liked the most about her, whatever she did, she did with dignity.

I took her free hand in mine, the other clasped tightly in the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo. Several eyebrows rose in response but none said anything.

The entire evening I sat beside her like this. Everyone talked about anything they could find, even the most random and nonsensical topics were welcomed. They talked about her adventures in the real world, about chappy the rabbit; they teased her continuosly about her and Ichigo, how she used to vehemently deny being in a relationship with him. It all made Rukia laugh and everyone laughed along with her. Even I smiled when I witnessed her punching Kurosaki and chuckled when I was told that it was not an uncommon occurrence. Soon the dark colour of the sky deepened, and with it, Rukia's breathing. It was apparent to anyone that those were her final breaths.

She managed to utter a few final words. "Arigato, mina-san, for supporting me and being with me right till the end. You all made this a little easier. Specially you, Inoue, who cried for me. You, Chado, who tried to save me even if you barely knew me. You, Ishida, who made all those pretty dresses and tried to help me, a shinigami. You, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, who accepted me and befriended me as if I were one of you. You, Isshin oji-sama, who took me in as your third daughter. You, Renji, who played with me when we were young and stuck with me till the end, my best friend. You, Ichigo, who always protected me, who gambled his own life to save mine, one who bickered with me endlessly, my precious nakama. And you, Nii-sama, who welcomed me into his home. These past few years have been the best of my life and being your sister was the greatest honor I have ever felt. Thank you, Nii-sama, for I can leave my heart here."

With that, my pride closed her eyes, never to open them again.

* * *

How was it? okay, I know a few lines - a lot of them- were derivative, but go easy on me. I am young and since it's my second fic, inexperienced and not very creative. Please review, even criticisms will be accepted!

Also I am thinking of doing Ichigo's pov next but the events won't be similar. Tell me if you want an Ichigo pov of this one too.

Please review


	3. Sayonara, Rukia II

**Hugs and kisses to Sumi Yuki for reviewing**

**This is sort of a prequel to Sayonara Rukia. This story, like the previous one, takes** **place after the TYBW arc. Also, in this story, Ichigo is too strong to go to the material world so he stays in the soul society. Please don't kill me, but in my story, Hitsugaya never reverts from being a zombie so I, unfortunately, have killed him off. I'm sorry, he's my favourite character too.**

* * *

Her head was pounding. It was like someone was blasting heavy metal right beside her ear. _God, what has been happening to me? For the past few weeks... A hell butterfly? What for?_

"Attention! All captains and vice captains have been called to the first squad's barracks for an emergency meeting." The hell butterfly spoke as it conveyed the message to 13th squad captain, Kuchiki Rukia. Rising from her mahagony desk, she quickly took her zanpakutou, ordered Kiyone to take care of everything and swiftly made her way out through the japanese doors.

Ever since Ukitake Juushiro had become the soul king, or rather _tried _to, she had taken over the job of her former captain. After the bloody war finally ended, it became official and she was given a taicho's haori. Renji too, met the same fate. Now they were both fellow captains, Renji the captain of 10th squad. The casualties of the war were too many. Wherever anyone cast their eyes, all they could see was wreck and havoc. It took a good 10 years and new recruits for the Gotei to get back on track. But like anyone would expect, a rank before their name had no effect on their friendship whatsoever, and they still continued to bicker, even in front of their other colleagues.

The reforms however, did not stop at that. It turned out that like Kyouraku Shunsui, the sotaicho, had predicted, Former shinigami-daiko Kurosaki Ichigo was too strong to reside in the material world and had to stay in the soul society forever, not that he minded. Not long afterwards he was awarded with the position of the _vice-captain_ of the 13th division. Yes- _vice captain_. That too Rukia's vice captain. Ouch, that was a big blow to his ego. Or some might have thought, but he was perfectly content with working_ under _Rukia. After all, it had taken no more than a Bakudo #61 - Rikujokoro to wipe any ego left in the big guy and uncertainties people might have had regarding Rukia's strength.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as Rukia reminisced about that particular incident. The look on Ichigo's face had just been so hilarious! He had looked shocked, appalled even. Rukia herself had been very surprised, unconscious of the grin that broke out on her face. In fact, even Kuchiki Byakuya had a light smirk painted on his usually apathetic face. Who would have thought that The Great, The Mighty Ichigo would be deterred by something as uncomplicated as a binding spell? Too bad Ywach couldn't perform Kido.

"Hey! Whatcha staring off into space for?" A rough, brittle voice from a brawny individual broke Rukia out of her reverie.

"Nothing, _oh vice captain._" Rukia teased. No doubt Ichigo now knew what she was thinking about.

"Whatever, midget. You got lucky. That's it" Ichigo retorted but even so, he could not control the smile that spread on his face. He would never admit it -_never- _but he was secretly proud of Rukia. She was no more the weak, wimpy girl. No, she was strong. She was independent. And he loved her.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! Race you there!"

"Ha! You'll lose!

With that, they broke into a wide sprint to the first squad's barracks, where they ran into Renji. Literally.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?! You idiot!" Renji screamed, rubbing his forehead.

"What did you just call me?!"

"I called you an idiot! Are you deaf now, too?" With that, a war of profanities began which included a lot of head butting.

"You-"

Suddenly their attention was brought to Rukia. Breathing heavily, with her chest heaving up and down and beads of sweat rolling on her face, she looked kind of flustered.

"Hey Rukia, you okay? Don't tell me you grew tired of just a couple hundred flash steps."Ichigo taunted, yet still quite worried.

"Of course not, fool" Rukia replied. Yet she knew something was wrong. Her chest felt heavy, her head seemed like a 100 pounds, and her legs felt as if a thousand knives had stabbed them.

Ignoring the pain, she walked in with the other three. Sensing the mood of the room the three quickly became quiet. Rukia greeted Byakuya and the other captains and went to stand in line. Heavy footsteps announced the arrival of Kyouraku.

"Ah, so everyone has arrived. This is regarding the matter in Rukongai. Conditions are back- eto, Kuchiki taicho, are you okay?"

Rukia heard but did not hear him. All she was aware of was the shooting pain in her chest. Her body had just become such of a burden to her legs! What was happening? She did not know. She could not comprehend. All she knew is that it was bad. Soon, her legs gave out from underneath her and she started tumbling down.

In the blink of an eye, everything changed. It was like slow-motion. Ichigo stretched out his hands to catch her, Isane ran to her rescue and suddenly a voice called out-

"Hisana!"

It was Byakuya. Of course it was. For him, it was like a flashback, a bitter reminder of the past. A reminder of the thing he lost. A reminder of the love he lost. A reminder of the part of himself that he lost.

Everyone barely registered the fact in some vague corner of their mind, for now they did not have the time to dwell on this matter. Everyone rushed to her aid and they carefully brought her to the fourth squad's barracks. All they could do was wait for the verdict. Wait, and pray.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please, please please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Funny how many people view yet barely any of them take the time to review**

**seriously dude, you dont even have to log in to review**

**Also please give me ideas for more one-shots!**


	4. Rules Don't Matter

**It is set after the fullbringers are defeated. At the end of the arc, Rukia and Ichigo were taking care of Riruka, which means that Rukia stayed. Which means Ichigo and Rukia had to have talked. Or even if they didn't, I'm going to make them talk. Anyway, this is my version of events.**

* * *

Ichigo POV

What the hell?! That Tsukishima bastard! And that Rukia! Why did she have to step in?! I could've handled it on my own!

I carefull set Rukia on her feet and just as I opened my mouth to berate her I felt a loud thud.

_Great. Now Riruka has fainted!_

"Quick! Get her to Urahara's. Tessai will treat her. Inoue's unconscious." came from the voice I missed so much, but I would never admit it.

"Whatever, midget. I was going to do that anyway, who are you to order me around?" I said, my annoyed tone masking perfectly how I feel.

"Someone who saved your life. I didn't miss you at all, by the way."

Okay, not perfectly.

Pursing my lips, I bent down to pick up Riruka. I just hoped that that stupid blush wouldn't paint itself on my cheeks like it always does. Ooooof course, it was all in vain, as I could very clearly see the stupid smirk on that stupid Rukia's stupid face.

"Whatever, midget" I said, scratching my head. **(A/N: I dont know if you've noticed or not, but Ichigo always has this little habit of scratching his head when having a deep talk to/about Rukia.)**

The ride to Urahara-san's house was short, however, the feeling was everlasting. I looked around, took it all in. The sensation of running at a godly speed, feeling the wind hit my face, bearing Zangetsu at my back, looking at everything and everyone; they were so small, so... ignorant, yet I could see how they formed one big world, their world. _God, how I missed this feeling. _

But most of all, I felt Rukia. Her presence, her essence, her scent, her ruffling hair, her reiatsu, her strength; just flowing into me. I closed my eyes and took it all in, felt every sensation to my bone, to my core.

Man, I sounded cheesy.

We burst through the doors of Urahara shop and quickly handed Riruka to Tessai-san. He fixed his attention on Riruka and quickly shooed us out of the room.

"So..." I began, not sure what to say exactly.

Rukia did the job for me. "Ichigo, I must leave. It's late and I have to go submit my report to the sotaicho."

"No, wait! Please! Just one night, stay for one night." I said, my voice desperate and wavering. "We've met after 17 months. _17 months._ We have to talk, even just a little bit." I don't like showing my weak side, but I was tired, of hiding. I wanted to show how I really felt. And with Rukia, I could be myself. I didn't have to pretend. She'd already seen every side of me and accepted and embraced and cherished all of them with grace... And a kick to the face.

"Also, you haven't grown _one_ centimetre in these few months. Look at me, I grew 7." I gloated, my chest stuck out in pride, hands crossed... and a punch to my side.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, midget?!" I shouted, bending over and clutching my abdomen.

"For boasting, strawberry! Now come on! Didn't you want to talk?" Rukia said, turning around and leading the way to my house.

With a grin on my face, I happily followed her.

We talked for hours on end. Neither of us slept that night. It was just like earlier. Her in her closet, me on my bed, like we could spent our rest of our lives there. The words just flowed out naturally, I had never talked that way before with anyone. We talked about the changes after Aizen, my school, my friends and her promotion. We talked about everything, still it seemed less. And then I asked the most important question:

"Did you... ever visit the human world?" I asked, fearing her answer. I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to know or not, but it was a question I just had to ask.

She didn't answer, at first. My mind was in a turmoil. What did this never ending silence meant? Did she visit? Did she not visit? What if she did? Why did she never meet me? What did she do behind my back? _Is she going to give me an answer to calm my internal raging fire?_

After what seemed like an eternity, she spoke. "I... did" She said cautiously, gauging my reaction.

I was immediately angry. My nostrils flared as I began to shout, "Why did you never meet me? Why didn't you try to-"

"All of us, from soul society and human world though it best to leave you alone, not to give you any reminders of your life as a shinigami. We didn't want to upset you. I thought that if I were out of your life, all disturbances were out of your life, you could be normal, lead a normal life like you always wanted. You could be... happy. It would be as if I never existed." she finished finally, her face melancholic and her voice breaking at the end.

"Rukia..." My voice now mellow and soft, all anger had faded away after hearing her words. "How could you think that? I could never, ever forget you. Do you know how irritating you were?" I lightly joked. She proceeded to throw a cup at me which I easily dodged, _of course. _

"But seriously, how could you think that? All this stuff, it's unforgettable. I never wanted to lead a normal life, well I had wanted to, once upon a time; but as I have seen that a normal life is a buttload of crap. Because I can never have a normal life. I don't want a normal life. I want power, to protect my friends, to protect my sisters, to protect _you, _because, frankly, you need protection. You're just too short" I said, and of course, her hitting me after I mock her is a sacred ritual of ours and _heaven forbid_ we don't perform it.

"But why did you visit, then?" I questioned, seriousness back on.

"At first, I was sent to check on you and see if there were any abnormalities. In the midst of all this, I met Inoue. We talked, she told me how unhappy you seemed, you weren't able to fool anybody. Then I went and talked to Urahara, to see if there was a way to return your powers. Urahara promised to find a way for you." She said, her voice increasing in excitement by each word.

"A year later," she continued, "Urahara sent me a message. Since we were giving our powers to a human, it was illegal like before so it had to be discreet. He said that he had found a way but it would require my help, and a lot of other people's. He said that he had made a sword in which we could all put our reiatsu to give to you. Urahara, Yoruichi-dono and Tessai were already in on the plan. He wanted me to contribute too. I, of course, readily agreed but we needed more people.

"The only one I could trust was Renji. I could not send it to any captain and Renji from there, forwarded it onto a lot of other people. Soon, a lot of people agreed to provide their aid. Kuukaku-dono's house was chosen as the base of operations."

It all seemed so vivid to me, something this big was going on and I had no wind of it!

"Wait, was my father in on this?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Of course. We decided not to tell you because we didn't want to get your hopes up in case it didn't work. Even he put in his reiatsu. Oh Ichigo!" her voice suddenly raised, her eyebrows perked up in elation and her violet orbs more ethereal than ever.

"You should have seen how many people were there! All vice-captains, 3rd seats, even most of Rokubantai was there too. Kuukaku-dono's house was filled with a swarm of people! It was marvellous to see how many people were there to help you. Even Soi-Fon taicho was there too on persuasion by Yoruichi-dono. You should thank them, by the way, when you go to soul society once again." She said

"But, of course, there was a problem," she muttered. "Somehow, the taichos came to know our plan. Well, most of them planned to remain quite but Ukitake taicho, Kurotsuchi taicho and Komamura taicho decided to tell Yamamoto sotaicho. The sotaicho ordered everything to be stopped and we were called to the first squad's barracks.

"He was angry at us for breaking the rules, especially me for doing it again. He said 'Kuchiki fukutaicho, How could you do this again? Breaking the laws for a human?...' blah, blah, blah I didn't really listen.

"But it seems like his heart wasn't really in it. He seemed to be scolding us out of a sense of duty." She drawled, digressing off the topic.

"Anyway, Then your father and Urahara stepped in, they requested sotaicho to continue with this endeavour. He had a change of heart, suspiciously... and ordered all the captains and vice-captains to put in their reiatsu." Her eyes narrowed. " I put mine last since Urahara said it would make the process easier as my reiatsu had once been in you. We left for the real world and well, you know the rest."

It was all so... confusing. A plethora of emotions were threatening to explode. I was grateful and at the same time angry. It wasn't fair that she was ordered not to see me. I was a wreck these 17 months! Did they even know anything about me? And Rukia, she...

"You broke the rules for me?" I asked. I guess I shouldn't have, We would be ready to break the rules for each other any time. That was one thing in our friendship I loved.

"Of course I did, baka. That was a stupid question."

Yes, that was. Rules could not bar anything in our friendship. She gave her powers to me the first time and again this time even though she was nearly executed earlier, I went to save her against all odds, even though I barely knew her. We had been with each other through thick and thin. Supported each other, helped each other and loved each other.

Rules didn't matter then, Why should they matter know?

And without much further ado, I kissed her.

* * *

**Remember, more reviews I get, less time it takes. ;)**

**Amazing, isn't it? how many people will read, how many people will follow/fav and how many people will actually review given that you don't even need an account to leave a review!**


	5. Shards of Glass

**This is for Keira14/Loverofcoffee: I love you, dude. (Not that way) but I seriously love you(not that way)! Your devotion and eagerness to help is _God-like _to me. I am so so so happy :) that you decided to take your time out and help an amateur like me. Your help is worth diamonds. **

**I love you. (Again, not that way) XD**

* * *

**So this is a songfic. The song I'm going to use is Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. The reason, you're going to find out soon.**

* * *

_Aren't you something to admire,_

_'cause your shine is something like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

He watched as she unleashed her bankai, for the only thing he could do was watch. Gaze, in wonder at her eye-catching bankai. So exquisite, so beautiful, her zanpakutou; just like her. The white haze filled the entire scene as the lusty words dripped from her lips.

"Hakka no Tagame."

Oh! How her voice echoed through walls. As if she were a divine God, made just to devour her enemies, and him.

Frozen, those four seconds seemed like eternity to him, which stretched on and on, like a dark abyss. Watching, as her enemies turned into glass, fragile and vulnerable. And finally, broken. It was all so foreign to him, seeing her so mighty, the girl he had once protected when she was so powerless.

Oh, but he knew the feeling of being rendered helpless by her, her bankai was just one of her methods. Her porcelain-white skin, her violet orbs, her rose-flushed cheeks, her raven hair and _oh those kissable lips _were all too familiar to him. How many times had he caught himself staring at her? Enraptured by the depths of them? Two years and he was still not over her.

_Of course not, you don't forget the person who gave you so many memories. _He thought, again catching himself in one of those moments.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass,_

_ I'm here trying to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

His thoughts took him back that fateful night, two years ago. A time when he knew nothing, had seen nothing. And then she came, crashing into his life, becoming the uninvited focal point of his life. How he had suddenly been donned in black robes, responsibility literally sat on his shoulders. How he had suddenly gained the best teacher of all, how he had suddenly gained a best friend. In just two months she had become the cynosure of his life. And in just two months, she left, saving him _again._

Did he venture to save her? Well asking the question was futile. His decision had been set in stone the moment the Geta-boushi had told him there was a method. Of course he would save her, she just gotta be strong.

And save her, he did.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm looking right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

And then she came back, filling colours in his existence, filling _life _in his existence. A look upon her zanpakutou, white-clad Sode no Shirayuki; struck him with a revelation. They were Yin and Yang. They were so opposite of each other; she the white moon, he the black sun. She the ray of light, he the darkness. How could they co-exist? They were fire and water, never destined to be together.

Watching her, as he stood, it hit him like a wrecking ball. She was so beautiful, but he was broken inside. How could he ever deserve a person like her? Keep her happy? He would never be good enough, and now he didn't even have a reason to stay. She was powerful now, she didn't need to be protected. She didn't need him, not any more.

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy_

_Coming back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

But he did. He couldn't live without her. Anyone with eyes could see that.

"Don't think that," A voice behind him said. "She got here, because of you. You should be proud of her. And she needs you. Not for protection, but for completion." Renji said, his eyes with a certain kind of clarity.

"Completion?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "How? She has everything she needs. And I will be just holding her back."

"Can't you see it? You two are more similar than you think." Renji countered, the subtle hint of a smile playing at his lips. "It's not just you."

_Well way to be cryptic! What the hell did he mean by that? _Ichigo was now officially perplexed. But then, out of nowhere, it hit him.

_It's like you're my mirror_

_ My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

Of course it wasn't just him. She was broken too. She has her demons, her nightmares. But she fixed his. And he fixed hers. She too, was willing to do anything for her friends, was willing to give up her life for Ichigo. She too, loved him like he loved her. The point wasn't being broken and separated. It was being beautiful together. Because with her was where he belonged. With her was where he would be happy. With her was where he would be complete.

Two pieces of a puzzle, they were perfect together. She wasn't _just _a white moon, she was _his _white moon. She wasn't _just _a ray of light, she was _his _ray of light. He saw beauty in her. He saw himself in her.

Looking at her now, he was proud of where they had gotten. She really had grown strong.

_And now it's clear as this promise,_

_That we're making two reflections into one._

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

"What are you staring at, strawberry?" Rukia scoffed, smirking.

"Nothing, chibi." Ichigo retorted, his trademark scowl set in its usual place.

_You, I am staring at you. I am staring at myself._

* * *

**_All right, I don't know if anyone cares or follows my story closely, but I couldn't update because the story I wrote earlier sucked. This one sucks less than that, so tell me what you think!_**

**_Please?_**

**_Pretty please with sugar and sardines on top?_**


End file.
